The Cursed Bonds
by DancingKirby
Summary: GX and Pokemon crossover. A young woman is frightened for her cousins due to a premonition she had. After all, family is family, even if people in said family are planning to conquer the world.


Disclaimer: I do not own GX or Pokemon.

Saka, who makes a cameo appearance in this fic, belongs to Qu-Ko, who also beta-ed this fic.

And, as in Qu-Ko's fic, Saka is involved romantically with Saiou.

------------------------

The young woman sat bolt upright in her bed.

She had had a dream. It had been a bad one, involving a member of her family. Was it another premonition? She sure hoped not. For if what she had dreamed were to come true...everybody would be doomed.

Just to be on the safe side, she would have a little visit with her relatives. It had been years since she had seen them, anyway. In fact, they hadn't met in person since they were all small children. Their families had...issues with each other, to say the least.

-----------------------

Well, here she was...and the house was entirely deserted.

It was a beautiful house. She had been there just once before, as a little girl. Her memories were fuzzy, but she did recall how dazzled she had been. All the marble, and the artwork, and the palatial rooms... To think, it could have all been hers if...

No, now was not the time to think about that. There was no changing the past, and she knew that more than anybody. Now there was the problem of finding out where her cousins had gone.

For they weren't just absent. They had...vanished. There were no cars in the driveway, and no furniture visible through the windows. If only she knew where they were...

She then gave herself a mental slap.

'If you don't know where they are, SEEK THEM OUT! It isn't that hard for someone as powerful as you!' she scolded herself.

So she meditated and opened her mind until she finally sensed one of them. He was on an island of some sort. In a white building. No, not just white...it was blindingly spotless. And...

The woman suddenly felt a mental shove. He knew she was seeking him out. Obviously, he didn't want her to find him.

And she hadn't sensed Mizuchi at all.

No matter. She had gotten enough information.

------------------------------

Well, it had taken a while, but she had found the place. It appeared to be a school of some sort. How odd...what would her cousin need with a school?

More than a few of the students were staring at her. She realized that she had been hovering six inches off the ground without even realizing it! She would have to work harder on controlling that. And while she was at it, maybe she should grow out her bangs as well. Not that that had much to do with anything, but it was annoying how they kept getting in her field of vision.

She found the white building easily enough. The people were very suspicious of her, and doubted the reason she gave for wanting to see their master.

"And exactly HOW are you related to Saiou-sama?" inquired the guard who was blocking the main entrance.

The woman sighed. The full explanation always took a while.

"Well, we're cousins of some sort. I'm not sure what the exact term is, but we have the same great-grandfather."

The guard did not budge. It looked like it was full-explanation time, all right.

"So. Our great-grandfather had two children, a son and a daughter. I am descended from the daughter; he is descended from the son.

"Anyway, many years later, that daughter's son...my father...decided that he did not want to be part of the Saiou family. He never really said why; he just didn't feel like his destiny lay with that of the family. So, he disinherited himself and married a common middle-class woman. But as he found out, there was no way he could separate himself entirely from his old family.

"For one thing, he possessed the trait that makes the Saiou family unusual. I do too. It's the power of extrasensory perception, or ESP as it's more commonly known.

"In recent years, I have reestablished some contact with the family. And...I decided to pay a little visit!"

That, of course, was not the full reason she was here. But the guard wasn't paying attention. His eyes were quite glazed over from the lengthy explanation.

The guard snapped back to reality as he realized that the woman was done talking.

"All right, you can see him...but he won't be happy to be disturbed. And if you try any funny stuff, you will be punished, Miss...what was your name again?"

The woman realized she had never actually given her name.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Natsume."

"Okay, Miss Natsume, follow me."

-------------------------

Natsume may not have had the Saiou family name, but she did have the Saiou traits. There were her multiple mental talents, of course. But there was also a physical resemblance. She had the same sharp face; the same stern mouth; the same fierce stare that commanded attention. The guard had finally noticed this, and did not contest Natsume's claims any more.

They had apparently arrived at her cousin's office. The door was closed, so Natsume was told to wait in the adjacent waiting room. The guard knocked on the door and announced Natsume's presence.

From the office came many scuffling sounds and a mumbled reply. The guard turned to Natsume and said, "He will see you in five minutes."

Natsume nodded. She had foreseen that there would be a delay of some sort, and was relieved to hear it was only five minutes.

While Natsume was waiting, she took a spoon out of her purse. She always had one on her person, just in case of occasions like this. She used her mind to bend it, then unbend it. Bend, unbend. She did this over and over again until the guard finally became annoyed and told her to put the spoon away.

Finally, the door opened. Natsume noted the very disheveled pink-haired girl running out of the room, but decided it was none of her business.

She walked into the room as if she owned the place.

----------------------------------------

He was sitting at a table, his back to her.

So, he was playing with those tarot cards again. Natsume was no stranger to tarot. She had used it herself for her training. However, any psychic worth anything knew that tarot cards were not absolute. They required interpretation.

In short, to put all one's faith in them, as her cousin did, was foolish.

Natsume decided to break the silence with a terse, "Hello, Cousin."

He wasn't startled. He turned around and said, "I knew you would be coming."

Well, duh. He had pushed Natsume away when she was trying to divine his location.

She retorted, "I knew that you knew I was coming."

Of course, all that he could say in return was, "I knew that you knew that I knew."

"I knew that you knew that...okay, this is just silly!" Natsume cut herself off. She was not here to play word games.

Saiou-for not even Natsume addressed him with his given name-simply glared at Natsume.

Idiot. Trying to use the virtually patented Saiou Glare on someone who could do it as well as he? Natsume glared back equally fiercely.

Finally, Saiou said, "I know why you came here..."

Rather than get into more verbal sparring, Natsume simply said, "Yes. I have come here to make you stop this foolishness."

For it was now very clear that her premonition was a valid warning.

Silence. Natsume took that as permission to continue.

She went on, "You are abusing your powers. They should not be used to control people like this. They should be used for good. I learned that lesson, and so can you."

Saiou blinked and said softly, "But do you not have a following of your own? All those people flock to your...colosseum...and follow your plans. That is no different than what I do."

How had he heard of that?

Natsume was getting angry in spite of herself. She retorted, "That is entirely different. I run...a dojo of sorts. Instead of training the body, though, it trains the mind. People who have the Gift come to me so they can enhance their abilities without being persecuted."

Saiou made a dismissal motion with his hand.

"All right, cousin, then go. Go back to this dojo. You will leave me alone, and I will not harm you. Everyone wins."

Natsume decided that it was time to try more...extreme tactics. She had really not done anything like this since she had realized the fault of her previous ways. She hoped she still remembered how to do it.

She began to shut down all senses that would get in the way. It no longer mattered what the room looked like, or what sounds were coming from outside the building. All that mattered was Saiou and what he was doing.

Surprisingly, he was doing...nothing.

Natsume's eyes fixed on him with an unblinking stare. She couldn't see it, but knew her eyes were starting to glow red.

Still, he did nothing.

Natsume would give Saiou a proper warning. She flicked her hand at a nearby chair. The chair levitated near the ceiling, then was lowered back down.

Saiou was unimpressed.

Finally, he spoke. His voice sounded muffled to Natsume, like she was underwater.

"Your little party tricks may awe regular people, but I am no regular person. Fine. If this is the way you want to do this..."

His eyes began glowing also, and the whole room seemed to drop away. It was now just him, Natsume, and their powers.

But there was a problem. Neither could budge the other. Their powers were equal. The only possible outcome was the two of them staring each other down until one person got too fatigued to continue.

There would be no winners, but also no losers.

Natsume felt Saiou trying to invade her head. She immediately shoved him away, but he negated the force easily.

This would go nowhere, and they both figured that out at the same time. The room came back into focus. Natsume was exhausted, and she had a pounding headache. Saiou seemed to be in a similar state. It was a draw in every sense of the word. Natsume knew she no longer had a place in this building.

She turned and walked out.

---------------------------

While being escorted down the hall, Natsume happened to run into the young girl from earlier. She was a good person-Natsume could easily see that. However..she was too vulnerable. She was still a child, something Natsume had never really been.

Natsume turned her head slightly and whispered, "Go! Run away from him! You still have time, but it's quickly running out."

She had no time to see if the girl had heard. The guard was ushering her away in a hurry.

Natsume had come here to find her cousin. She had succeeded in that aspect. So why did it feel so much like she had failed miserably?

----------------------------------------

A/N: In case you still don't get it...

Natsume is the Japanese name for Sabrina.

You know, the crazy psychic gym leader who used to carry a doll around.

This fic takes place after Satoshi/Ash reforms her.


End file.
